


Save You, Save Me

by galilei agreste (chatnoirswink)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoirswink/pseuds/galilei%20agreste
Summary: The sun was starting to set. Adrien looked around to see where he was at. He saw the Paris skyline of all the buildings the same height except the one he was placed in.On top of a roof, perhaps. The wind was rising, like the moon. Bringing in the new aura of the sky. He felt calm but confused. Where was he? “Not the Eiffel Tower?” He thought. He looked up and saw a mysterious but familiar figure on the edge.“Mila-“, the second he spoke the figure vanished.Adrien woke up startled and confused.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is based off the dress pic on zag's instagram.
> 
> This is also my first one so I hope you guys enjoy it!

“Marinette!” Sabine called. “There’s an envelope here for you!” 

“Coming, mom!” Marinette ran down stairs, a bit too fast but not enough to fall and trip at the end of the staircase. Marinette grabbed the envelope addressed to her on the table ,and ran back upstairs to her room where piles of school work surrounded her desk and trash of all sorts laid on her floor. 

She walked slowly through the rummage and sat flat on her chair, grabbed the scissors and opened the envelope. 

She was careful not to damage the envelope for it had a fancy wax stamp of a A, and inside an invitation to the event that was wrapped in a black bow with gold ink on the paper. 

It read: 

Ms. Marinette Dupain-Cheng

You are cordially invited to a dinner  
party celebrating the 17th birthday of  
Adrien Agreste

*formal attire only please. 

Marinette was shocked, not at the fact that she was invited to a formal party or that it was for Adrien’s birthday but the fact that she didn’t have any formal attire. 

“Tikki,” called Marinette, “I need help!” 

Tikki swung out from Marinette’s bed. She had been taking a nap since they came home from today’s akuma attack. 

Marinette showed Tikki the letter and explained her concern, “Marinette, why don’t you just make a dress? You are an aspiring fashion designer after all, aren’t you?” 

“Tikki!” Marinette exclaimed, “ you’re a genius.” 

Marinette was exhausted, after all she was the new guardian and her responsibilities took a toll on her social life. Maybe this was a chance she could find some time to relax, and enjoy life as a simple teenager. She had no time to think logically for herself, and it was at times like these where Tikki would step in and suggest ideas. 

“I’ll get started on it tomorrow, I’m exhausted and I still have a ton of school work to do,” Marinette told Tikki. 

She put the invitation down and resumed her school work on her desk. Seconds later, she plopped her head on the desk and fell asleep. 

\---

The 7:30am alarm clock rang and Marinette slowly opened her eyes. She groaned, and got up to walk up to her bed to turn the alarm off. She was exhausted but she made her way to school. 

Marinette walked through the double doors of the school and heard whispers coming from every direction, only then she realized that people were talking about nothing else but the party. 

“Marinette!” Alya yelled. “Hey girl, did you hear? Were you invited?”

“Yes and I can’t wait! But ugh I don’t have a dress!” said Marinette, “But I am going to make one.” 

“Well, you do have some time, the party’s in 2 weeks,” said Alya, as they both walked into Ms. Bustier’s class. Marinette looked up, noticing the boy with golden hair looking right in her direction. 

She blushed and quickly walked to her seat. 

Marinette whispered to Alya,” I don’t think I should go, what if something goes wrong, I can’t embarrass myself in front of Adrien. He doesn’t even like me, he likes Kagami.” 

Alya whispered, “GIrl you know always embarrass yourself, how is it going to be any different? Just try to have a good time there instead. Plus, aren’t you sort of dating Luka? He can be your date.” 

Marinette sat still in her seat, thinking about Luka and how he would be her date to the party. 

Ms. Bustier had called Marinette three times, “Marinette, are you having trouble hearing?” 

“No, Ms. Bustier” said Marinette, she was embarrassed since it happened often. 

Class began and it lasted all through the morning. 

\--- 

After school, Marinette invited Alya over to her house to talk about the party. 

They both walked over to the Boulangerie Patisserie. “I can’t do it” said Marinette, “I need to break it off with him, it doesn’t seem right to be with Luka if I still have feelings for Adrien”

“You know girl, I really think you should try it out, I know Adrien’s with Kagami but maybe it’s better for you to go for someone else,” said Alya. 

They both made it inside the bakery. “Hi mom and dad,” Marinette said to her parents, “Alya and I are going up to my room to talk about a party we were both invited to.  
It’s what was in the envelope I got last night.” 

Tom said, “Oh sweetie, that’s great. Just remember our taste testing day is today.” It was a day dedicated to spending family time in the bakery, Marinette thought of the idea because her responsibilities as being Ladybug and being the guardian made her feel as if she were drifting away from her family. 

“Got it dad,” Marinette said with a smile on her face. 

They both ran upstairs to her room. “Sorry it's a mess, I haven’t been able to clean,” Marinette said as she started to pick up the trash that was on the floor. 

“No worries,” said Alya,” I’ll help you pick up.” 

1 hour had passed since Marinette and Alya started cleaning the room. Sabine had brought them refreshments. Tall glass drinks with chopped strawberries and shaved mango pieces inside. It was strawberry lemonade. 

“Delicious!” Said Alya, walking over to the chaise. Sipping on the drink from dehydration, Marinette gave her a nod. “My mom makes the BEST drinks!” 

Alya noticed Marinette’s sketch pad laying on the floor next to her foot. She picked it up and opened the pages up to a sketch that seemed like a wedding dress. 

“You haven’t thought of any designs haven’t you Marinette? Why don’t you do this?” She lifted the drawing pad and showed it to her. 

“It’s a bit too showy, it’s a ball gown, plus I wouldn’t think I could pull it off,” Marinette said as she grabbed the sketch pad, a bit embarrassed to show off her messy sketches. 

“C’mon Marinette, what if you manage to attract Addddrrriiieeennn” Alya said in a high pitched voice. “Hrm...I don’t know, it seems a bit much. Plus people might say I’ll be showing off,” Marinette explained. 

“You mean showing off your talent, c’mon you can’t let people stop you from being you, who cares what people think. I think you CAN pull it off and you’ll be the second BEST dressed person there at the party!” Alya said in a serious but reassuring tone. 

Marinette sighed, she agreed to designing the dress because she didn’t want to let her best friend down. 

“I just gotta change a couple of things. Like add more ruffles and change the dress to pink. Oh and I shouldn’t forget my own Marinette^tm design. The butterflies and the flowers. Maybe add a bit of the black lining, some silver lace. Hrmm...” Marinette said talking out loud. 

Alya laughed, “Since it’s getting late, I’m gonna let you go. Plus, you’re spending time with your parents tonight, I don’t want to interrupt.” 

“Okay,” said Marinette, “I’m going to go to the store tomorrow to pick out some fabric, wanna come?” 

“Sure, I’ll meet you at the train station?” Alya said on her way through the door to the downstairs living room. 

“Bye” said Marinette. 

Tikki came out of hiding from behind Marinette’s pillows. “Marinette, this is exciting! You finally get to test your fashion skills.” 

“Ah Tikki, I don’t know...I’m not sure I want to do it at Adrien’s party, but I already agreed to it anyway.” 

“It’s okay, Marinette, be confident like ladybug,” said Tikki with a cheerful smile. 

“Anyway, it’s time to go downstairs, gotta do family bonding time haha” Marinette said, walking down to the bakery. 

Marinette spent the rest of the evening in the bakery with her parents taste testing their new recipes. She was also learning how to make cakes and new pastries for the bakery’s 15th celebration of its opening that would be happening in the upcoming week. After that, she went up to her room and fell asleep peacefully.


	2. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cotton Candy filled room and Midnight moonlit bathroom. Hesitations and Decisions to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This it the chapter I have focused the most on, I don't think it's that long though. I'm still trying to write more but ofc I havent been feeling well. 
> 
> More notes at the end.

The city grew quiet, night time had arrived and nothing but street lamps lit up the Paris streets. There was a slight wind, but not enough for the need of a sweater. The windows of the Agreste mansion stayed shut like they always have. Except one.

The window leading to the bathroom belonging to a teenage boy managed to break free from the seals of the walls. The moonlight filled the bathroom, and the wind entering the room allowed the marble floors to go cold. Creating a calm and quiet atmosphere inside. 

Adrien agreste laid inside the empty bathtub fully dressed in dark gray silk pajamas. The reflection of the moon flickered off of the jewel on his hand, his ring. And in his hand, a special letter made out to ladybug. 

The letter was dressed in ladybug’s signature colors, red and black.

It read: 

Dear Milady, 

I know this is on such short notice, but despite the rule of keeping our identities a secret I would like for you to come with me to celebrate my birthday. Rooftop style, like before. This time it won’t be a disaster. 

Hopefully you can come and make this year's birthday enjoyable for me. 

Your partner,  
Chat Noir 

Adrien sat in the bathtub, looking exhausted. But he was thinking. “Should I try?” 

The little cat kwami, Plagg, was making his way from his drawer of cheese bringing the camembert to the counter top in the bathroom. 

“I mean if you like the idea of rejection, go ahead” said Plagg, “nothing has come of anything when you try to persuade her into doing something you want her to do” 

He spoke softly and slowly “well I- shouldn’t give up, I mean, I should wait but I think- Hmmm.” 

The same scenario played over and over again in his head. He didn’t want a repeat of what happened when he tried the dinner the first time. 

“I don’t care, I’m going to give it to her” Adrien told Plagg, “ Either way I was still granted this birthday party with my friends, so if she says no then...then I can still enjoy my birthday. It’s not like I am asking her on a date or anything. It’s just a dinner.” 

Plagg spoke with a mouthful of camembert, “ack,you’ll never give up will you? Well if it’s like my desire for camembert then go for it I guess.” 

Adrien stood up and got out of the bathtub. “I need to go to bed, I have school tomorrow,” he said to Plagg. He walked slowly and managed to make it to his bed. 

With a concerned look on his face, Plagg whispered to himself, “I mean I hope she comes, you’re always so sad, there will come a time when she’s finally able to express her feelings to you.” “Huh?” Adrien said softly. He plopped down and fell asleep. 

Adrien’s Dream: 

The sun was starting to set. Adrien looked around to see where he was at. He saw the Paris skyline of all the buildings the same height except the one he was placed in. On top of a roof, perhaps. The wind was rising, like the moon. Bringing in the new aura of the sky. He felt calm but confused. Where was he? “Not the Eiffel Tower?” He thought. He looked up and saw a mysterious but familiar figure on the edge. “Mila-“, the second he spoke the figure vanished. 

•••

“Alya! Aaalllyyaaa!” Marinette yelled at the edge of the staircase that led up to the school. She somehow managed to make it out of bed in time before class started. 

Marinette started to walk up the steps only to be stopped by her accidentally bumping into someone. 

“Watch where you’re going Marinette,” said Chloe. “Ugh you really have to just be in my way all the time, MOVE!” She pushed marinette to the side. 

“Hey!” said Alya. “Don’t do that to Marinette, you have no right interfering with people’s lives, you greedy little-“ 

Chloe held out her hand, “ugh I don’t need to deal with you useless people, cmon Sabrina” and walked away. 

“URGHH!!! That little-“

“Calm down Alya” said Marinette, “ im ok, I didn’t fall, I’m fine. she’s not worth your time” Marinette said as she was picking up her bag. “Come on, let’s head to class.” 

As Marinette and Alya walked through the double doors of Collège Françoise Dupont, Adrien Agreste made his way towards the school. Inside the car, he seemed nervous. 

He had thought about his letter to ladybug, hoping for an akuma attack to come so he could have an excuse to give it to her. 

The car came to a stop, and there he was, right in front of the high school that gave him the best memories. Where he met his best friend, where he fought his best teammate, the place where he was able to learn about the world and not feel trapped inside. 

He jumped out of the car and ran inside the school. He quietly walked into the classroom and sat next to Nino.

“Hey Adrien!” Nino said, handing him a piece of paper that Ms. Bustier had passed out a couple seconds ago. 

“Thanks Nino, what did I miss?”

“Nothing much, we just turned in our homework. You should turn it in quickly, before she won’t accept it.” 

Adrien grabbed his bag, placing it on his lap rustling through to find the homework he had completed the night before. 

Out of the corner of Marinette’s eye she saw Adrien’s movements. And for only a split second, the red polka dotted letter with a black bow wrapped around it had popped out, only for it to disappear in the boy’s bag. 

Marinette thought nothing of it, really. Assuming that he favored the colors black and red because of his school notebooks. She continued on with the rest of the school day. 

Hours later, Marinette, Alya, and Nino started to head out of the campus. “Hey Marinette, Nino and I are going swimming tomorrow and you’re coming with us, okay?” 

Marinette gave her a confused look. “I wouldn’t want to interfere with a date you guys are having haha, it would be no fun with a third wheel around” 

Nino spoke shyly, “Haha don’t worry, Adr-,” 

“Shhhhh—-“ said Alya. 

“I mean...don’t worry we don’t mind if you come with us haha...” said Nino, looking away. 

Marinette smiled. “Sure, I will tell my parents then. Well I do have to start working on the dress today, the deadline is in about 2 weeks, I don’t want to have it not done in time for the party.” 

Marientte walked away, giving a nod to both Nino and Alya. 

“This is not going to work, she’s going to panic when she sees Adrien there,” said Nino.

“No she’s not, trust me. And with that entire disaster at the wax museum she told me about, we will make sure that won’t happen again.” said Alya in a reassuring tone, “Plus it’s about time they’ve gone on a date or have done something together, they aren’t going to do it themselves, we just gotta do it for them.” 

“I guess” said Nino. 

…

Pink and white fabric filled Marinette’s floor, making her room look as if it were floating on clouds of cotton candy. The black and white wired stand was sticking out like a statue, displaying the unfinished bodice of her dress. Marinette was looking for the black ribbon, to outline the shoulder straps for her dress. She had already cut out and sewn on the design of the bodice, added the shiny lace, and her own Marinette™ design. 

“Tikki!” Marinette called. The little red Kwami had rushed from under the chaise, “I can’t find it Marinette, did you check in your sewing box?”

“Hm, where is my sewing box?” She looked up at her bed, “Oh! There it is.” 

She grabbed the pink polka-dotted box and sat down on her chaise. Rummaging through the compartments of her box, she found the black shiny ribbon. Marinette stood up, grabbed the sewing needle and started working on the shoulder straps. 

Tikki flew over to the body stand to pick up the black ribbon. She was helping Marinette put the pieces in place so she could sew it on. “Wow Marinette! It looks pretty good, I can’t wait to see the finished product!” Tikki said. 

“Well if I continue working on it for at least the next week and a half or so, I will get it done just in time for the party,” said marinette. 

As she was thinking to herself, marinette had thought about the idea of adding a detachable part to her earrings to match with the outfit.

“Hey Tikki, how about I add a hanging detachable pink diamond to my miraculous? I think it would add a nice touch to the dress, don’t you think? Marinette said, sewing parts of the ribbon to the dress. 

Tikki smiled, “That’s a great idea Marinette! It’ll look great with the dress! But enough for now, you should pack for the pool tomorrow haha.” 

“You're right, well it’s a good thing I finished the bodice,” Marinette said, “I’ll just pack my stuff and then head to bed.” 

Marinette led out a little yawn, unaware that she had laid her head on her chaise and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter. Leave comments on what you thought about it in the comments section.

**Author's Note:**

> As I was uploading the work, i accidentally refreshed the page and everything got deleted :/ 
> 
> Tell me what you guys think in the comments.


End file.
